devilliyfandomcom_th-20200213-history
พูดคุย:Devilliy
^U^ สู้ๆ นะ name = Deciyna Swand Dev (First name) Devilliy (Name changed) Dev/Decy (Nickname) call แปลว่าการดูหมิ่นเหยียดหยาม alias = Dr. Devilliy (SCP AU) , Villiy (vinly) age = 12 (Ageless) like = SCP Foundation, Creepypasta, Cheese, Flower, Knife, Bloody milk, playing dislike = hater, look her always, very care her always ,very care สมควรจะแปลว่าอะไร อ่านไม่เข้าใจ gender = Female species = Paranormal Human status = Alive eye_color = Ocean Blue / Blood Red (eye changed) Deciyna swand Dev or Devilliy once was a child who was a victim of bullying until she had a mental breakdown. Fear and hate make her heart broke in half, and half of her heart became Akunai. Personality Unknown because she had bipolar disorder. She can be emotionless, shy, happy, sad or angry but she often has mood swings. She is creepy and psycho sometime but she is nice, if she is angry she can be called "very dangerous". Ability * Akunai - Can change her weapon and have more ability. * Immortality - she can’t die. (she will has physical age of 12 forever but her mental age will not) * Gender-Switcher - Became Davic but her ability stays the same, can come back to Devilliy. * Hallucination Casting (fusion) - Used with Akunai's Ability. * Hate Changed - will became Devillad but Ability is 2x stronger. * Prevent Mental attacks / Control Minds - prevent mental attacks will Ineffective prevent mental attacks (กันการโจมตีทางจิต) หรือ mental attacks become ineffective (การโจมตีทางจิตไม่ได้ผล) * Infection Into The Bloodstream - Infection become Ineffective History Devilliy born and live with father and mother who didn’t care for her, they will always hit her no matter what is she doing. It is why she is not happy and hide her real emotion both at home and in school too. Her friends bully her because she look weak and emotionless. They always do that until she is 11 years old, Now she has only hatred and fear. And one time, she was bullied so hard that she escaped into the forest. Her condition was bad, she has wounds and her blood was pouring down the path. She ran for a while until she stumbled and fell into a river คือคลองที่ถูกขุดขึ้น. Her blood flowed out, making the water turned red. She got up and felt like her heart was beating so hard that made her heart broken into half, half of her heart fell into the bloody water before it was changed into Akunai. At that time, she was very scared, but Akunai looked at her with gentle eyes and smile. She rubbed its head and it floated on her head. She felt like she was not afraid of it and feel like her heart was restored and have power and all her wounds are purified. Now she know... she is paranormal human. Now she live in her room in an unknown location and she have became more emotional like human. Forms/Changed * Normal - just normal human but her eyes can change * Devil - she has devil's wing, horn and tail but wing will float on her back, it is not stick to her back * Kitsune - she will has 2 tails or 1 tail had mouth and had glowing eyes * Hanahaki - she will has the five-colored rose (white, red, blue, yellow and pink) bloom on herself. * Angel - she will has an angel's wing * Devillad - view details of data * Trauma - View details of data * Davic/Karma - Ability Gender-Switcher and View details of data Facts * If Akunai is inside Devilliy's two tail in kitsune form, it will change to kitsune form 2 (1 tail had mouth and the glowing eyes) * Becoming Devillad indulge her. * She had bipolar disorder. * Her devil form and angel form can't fly. *In Hanahaki Form she had rose bloom in her right eye. *in AU SCP Foundation - Number SCP-DTS-DV *Will be forever single. This is the way she chooses.